


Now I'm Feeling  Freer Than I've Ever  Been

by Baymax_Fangirl15



Series: Two Can Keep A Secret... [7]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, And beats hiro, And her powers, And she falls in love with percy, Angst and Feels, But falls in love with her as well, Dark Percy, F/M, Feels, Hatred, Hirenna hates herself, Hiro is a Little Shit, I'm Sorry, Set at UW, So now he has to figure out all this, Teen Crush, Teen Years, Two weeks after last time they talked, Who eventually finds out about her lineage, idk yet, no regrets, sex probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_Fangirl15/pseuds/Baymax_Fangirl15
Summary: "I have a tendency to stare at people for no important reason." He smirks."I do it, too." He says playfully, "only I do it because I'm either trying to get someone's attention or they got mine."





	Now I'm Feeling  Freer Than I've Ever  Been

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the series includes Percy Jackson! I wanted to do a crossover so bad, and this seemed like a good fit. So this introduces Percy into the story. He will later find out about her relation to Poseidon and her brother Hiro, who is the son of Neptune.

_Hirenna-Lee's POV_

The first thing that I remember about being at the university was how they welcomed me.

"Welcome to the University of Washington!"

It was so cheerful that I nearly threw up. But otherwise it wasn't all that much exciting. They just showed me around, told me about the clubs, and then took me to get assigned a room. After all that I went to my room and lied on my bed. Its only been a few days since I got here and I started to miss home. I took out my phone and sent a text to Hiro.

_Hey, I made it._

**Cool.**

That's it? I try to start a conversation.

_So, how has school been?_

**If you were here you would know, but you're not, so why do you care?**

Now he's making me mad.

_Did I do something to piss you off?_

**No, all you did was leave me here and didn't bother to ask me how I would feel about it.**

Is he fucking serious right now? He's mad because I left to go to the University of Washington and didn't bother to ask him how he felt? I don't even answer him back. I got other things to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so this is a new one. I think I'm getting better at this. 
> 
> Kudos are Kandies!!


End file.
